The present invention relates to an indoor environmental quality control device with a carbon dioxide concentration control, and more particularly to an indoor environmental quality control device that is set up in indoor spaces requiring a control of carbon dioxide concentration to provide comfort indoor environments by adjusting the concentration of carbon dioxide to be acceptable for each indoor space and offering temperature and humidity controls.
The interest in air quality has undeniably heightened along with the environmental degradation resulting from fine dust emissions or the like in recent years.
By volume, dry air from Earth's atmosphere contains 78% nitrogen, 21% oxygen, and small amounts of other gases including carbon dioxide. Carbon dioxide (CO2) at levels that are unusually high indoors may cause occupants to have an increase in respiration and pulse rates and particularly ill or frail people to get heart arrhythmia, fainting, and even death. It is therefore of great importance in hospitals, childcare facilities, or the like to monitor the concentration of carbon dioxide and adjust it through a ventilation system.
Carbon dioxide control is also essential to the cultivation of plants, such as mushrooms. Photosynthesis accounts for the greater part of the growth of plants. The actual level of carbon dioxide (CO2) in the atmosphere is no more than 300 to 350 ppm, which is noticeably less than the carbon dioxide concentration required for the photosynthesis of plants. The level of carbon dioxide (CO2) required for plant growth ranges from 1,000 ppm to 1,500 ppm. The shortage of carbon dioxide (CO2) delays the plant growth and results in a deterioration of plant quality and a drop of crop yield. Hence, the plants in the closed greenhouse use up all carbon dioxide (CO2) in a short period of time of about 20 to 30 minutes, which is the reason that a consistent supply of carbon dioxide (CO2) is necessary in the production of produces with good quality.